


30 Days - Accident

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [25]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple road trip to PAX. But things are never really simple, are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I felt like writing something that'd hurt, so here it is.
> 
> General warning for a car accident, injury (nothing graphic is described) and hospitals.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, and [YT/N] is your YouTube name! Enjoy!!

The last thing you remember was panic, your hand gripping Mark's forearm tightly as your voice caught in your throat, a shout of warning trying to bubble up before it was too late.

But it had been too late. You had seen the speeding car far too late - and your warning hadn't even had time to leave your mouth as the pick-up slammed into the side of Mark's car.

The next thing you remember was falling. Or, the feeling of falling. Spinning wildly as you sat helplessly in your seat.

You open your eyes slowly. You were distantly aware of yelling - but it was mostly drowned out by the ringing sound in your ears. You moved your arms - why the fuck were they hanging above your head? - and groaned. Your head felt heavy and as your vision cleared, you saw the tarmac through the car window.

As your senses came back to you, you slowly, nervously, moved your head to your left. There was Mark, as unconscious as you had been seconds before. Panic flared once more in your system and you reached your arm over, ignoring the pain that you were in.

"M-Mark," you wheezed, grabbing his arm tightly and shaking it. "Shit, wake up, fucking wake up." you flicked a look to the back seat - Hayley's seat was empty, as it should be. Thank God she was with Mark's mom. 

Turning your eyes back to Mark, you ignored the pain and reached to his neck, desperately trying to find a pulse. You could feel tears in your eyes now, and the pain in your head was growing. You had to get yourself out of this fucking car.

Groaning, you reach one hand over your head to steady yourself, and with the other, you fumble with the buckle of the seatbelt. It comes undone with a click and gravity pulls you out of your seat. You crumple and gasp in pain and surprise before you kick out the car window with all your force and scramble out.

As you stand shakily, you become aware of what just happened. The pick-up - red, rusty, and a pile of shit - was crumpled and on fire a few metres down the road, it's driver (miraculously unharmed, of course) looking over it. There were several other people around, now jumping from their cars, several of them calling for help.

You staggered around the car to Mark's side, your shaking legs collapsing beneath you as you near enough tore the door from it's hinges in an attempt to reach him.

"Mark, for fuck's sake," you hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't you fucking leave me, you son of a bitch. Wake up, you fucking... fucking..." a hand touches your shoulder and someone says something, but the touch is distant and the words don't reach your numb mind

"[Y/N]?" Mark's quiet voice reaches your ears and your head shoots up, your eyes meeting his. "Fuck... what happened?" he groaned, shifting in place uncomfortably. "I think... something is broken."

"Some fuck in a pick-up truck fucking... fucking crashed into us." you replied quietly as you heard sirens in the distance. "I'm... I'm okay... I'm a beat bit up, but nothing feels broken. I can... hear the ambulance coming."

"How did you get out?" Mark asked, turning his head slowly to test it. "Fuck... am I upside down?" he asked, blinking slowly at you. You nodded and he managed a pained laugh. "I was wondering why you were hanging off the ceiling."

"Now's not the time for jokes," you chastised him gently, sitting down on the ground besides Mark, ignoring the broken glass digging into your legs and hands. "You... you concentrate on keeping awake, okay?"

"Got it," Mark said, letting out another groan. "Thank God Hayley wasn't-"

"Wasn't with us, I know." you finished his sentence for him, glad he felt the same about leaving Hayley with his mom. This was supposed to be a simple trip - a few days out of town at a convention. It looked like you would certainly have to cancel.

You realised a few moments later that Mark was still talking. You blinked slowly, completely unaware of what he was talking about. You had to take your own advice now - gripping tightly onto reality as ambulances and cop cars pulled up.

You were almost out of it when paramedics picked you up and led you to an ambulance. You hurt all over - and they said you had a deep gash on one side and you were losing blood, fast.

"We have to get you to the hospital." one medic said, pushing you down onto the gurney.

"No," you said weakly, vainly trying to sit up again. "My husband, I can't..."

"We got people working on him, don't you worry," the second medic said in a soothing voice as the first jumped into the driver's seat. "You'll be going to the same hospital. Can you tell us what happened?" she asked.

"Mm, we were... at a green light, pulling out. I turned to talk to Mark, and... the pick-up was there before I could warn him." you replied with a wheeze as a police officer noted down your words.

"Okay, Eddie, let's get her to the hospital." the second medic said. "I'm Maya, can you tell me your name?"

"I'm [Y/N]... [Y/N] Fischbach." Maya seemed to reel back slightly. "I want to sleep." you murmured.

"You can't sleep yet, honey," Maya said as the ambulance turned a sharp corner, gripping the gurney to keep herself steady. "We gotta keep you awake," she said, injecting you with something as she yelled something to Eddie. "So, [Y/N], would your husband happen to be Markiplier?"

"Yep." you replied tiredly, reaching up and wiping what you thought was sweat from your forehead. You looked at your hand and saw the blood - but you weren't sure were that was from.

"So that would make you [YT/N]," Maya said, cleaning up your forehead with a cool, damp cloth. "I wish I could have met you under better circumstances. You're one of my favourite YouTubers, you and your husband." Maya said. "I was planning to go to PAX to meet you both."

"That was where... we were going." you managed a brief, pained laugh. "Til pick-up fuck drove into us."

"Don't you worry," Maya said. "He'll get his ass kicked. From what I saw, he looked drunk, and he probably skipped a red light." Maya gripped the bed again as the ambulance took another sharp corner. "We're almost there, just keep your eyes open for me, okay?"

"Okay." you said, giving her a weak thumbs up. Maya smiled back at you as the ambulance slowed and pulled up. The next few minutes were a blur - you remember seeing lights passing over you, people talking, the smell of cleanliness and bleach.

You shot up what felt like moments later, chest heaving. You groaned loudly and held your side as a nurse walked into the room.

"Mrs Fischbach, you need to lie down!" she exclaimed, walking over and gently pushing you down onto the bed by your shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I... I really hurt," you groaned. "Where am I? Last thing I remember was being wheeled into somewhere."

"You were in surgery," the nurse replied. "You were in a serious car accident."

"Car accident?! S-Surgery?!" you gasped and looked at her. "M-My husband, Mark, is he-?"

"Mark is fine," the nurse replied with a smile. "He broke a few ribs and had a fractured left tibia, and he should be coming out of surgery soon." she smiled and you felt relief wash over you. "They should be bringing him to the room next to you."

You sighed in relief as you settled on the bed, closing your eyes and letting an uneasy sleep wash over you. When you woke up, it was dark outside. You struggled to sit up, gently slipping out of the bed. The pale, loose hospital garb on you kept you cool and you lifted it to inspect your side.

You wheezed as you saw the gauze and bandages around your side. You walked to the end of your bed and looked at the notes - 'two fractured ribs, four inch long, inch deep gash in side. Cleaned up during surgery. Should heal nicely'.

You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. This was definitely far too much for you to handle right now. But at least your legs weren't shaking. Or, were barely shaking, rather.

Then you remembered - the nurse from before said Mark would be in the room next to you. Your bare feet slapped against the cool, clean floor as you walked to the door, opening it and peering around. No one in sight - no one to tell you to get back to bed. You looked left, and then right. Which room would he be in?

You walked to the one on your right first, peering through the window. An old man - evidently, not Mark. You scooted away and walked to the left, and there he was. Messy head of black hair, big strong arms. Undoubtedly your husband. That, and it said 'Mark Fischbach' on the door.

You opened it without hesitation, ignoring the pain from your side that flared up as you did. Mark opened his eyes and looked at you, and you both stayed exactly where you were for a moment, just looking at each other before you moved so fast to his side you nearly tripped. You both ignored your pain as you hugged each other tightly, desperately clinging to each other.

"I was so scared..." you whispered in the crook of Mark's neck. He stroked your hair and kissed your shoulder gently. "Let's not do that again any time soon, huh?"

"You're telling me." Mark croaked in reply, sighing softly against you. Reluctantly you both pulled back to look at each other. Mark looked a bit beaten up - a swollen eye, some cuts on his face. But he was alive, and that was what mattered. You evidently looked just as beaten up, as the look on Mark's face was one of sympathy. "What are you doing out of your bed, though? Aren't we supposed to both be recovering from surgery?"

"Surgery, smurgery," you grumbled. "I needed to see you. To make sure you were okay. I mean, last time I saw you, you were kinda hanging upside down in the car, y'know."

"All right, all right," Mark managed to smile as you sat on his bed. He rested his hand on the small of your back and the other held tightly on to one of yours. "Last time I saw you, you didn't look too peppy, either. In fact, you looked like you were going to black out."

"I think I did." you chuckled briefly. "I remember, like... the lights of the hospital above me, then I woke up in a hospital bed. My first thought was, where's Mark?"

"My first thought was, is [Y/N] okay? So, I guess we're both in the same boat." he smiled at you as he caressed the back of your hand with his thumb. "I wonder what the car looks like."

"Like fucking shit," you snorted. "We must have rolled about five times. I think the driver's side was absolutely crumpled to shit. We're gonna have to get a new car."

"Do you think our family's been told?" Mark asked, his voice quiet. You shrugged.

"I don't know. We were both out of it so I dunno if they got our details." you said quietly, looking down at your fingers, entwined with Mark's. You could hardly believe that both of you had almost been killed today.

Then there was a knock on the door. You both looked up to it and a nurse walked in. "Ah, Mr and Mrs Fischbach, you have a visitor." she stepped back and there was Tom, looking panicked beyond words.

"Mark! [Y/N]!" he nearly fell into the room, walking over to the both of you. "Thank God, you're okay. I heard about the accident on the news. I thought nothing of it until I saw the pictures of your car. I can't believe you're both okay."

"Hey," Mark grinned at his brother. "It'll take more than a red pick-up truck to take old Markimoo and his lovely wife out." he grinned despite himself. "How's Hayley and mom?"

"Mom's okay. A bit shaken, but okay. Hayley's none the wiser, but she's barely three," Tom shrugged. "But what about you two? You're alive, at least."

"I got a few fractured ribs and a big wound on my side," you said. "Mark, here, broke more than a few ribs, and fractured one of his legs. Looks like we're not gonna make PAX, eh?" you managed a brief chuckle.

"Oh," Tom reached down and indicated at two suitcases - a bit beaten and broken, just as you and Mark were. "I got your cases from the station where your car was recovered. Jesus, it's a state. I honestly thought that you hadn't made it when I saw the car, despite the assurances of the hospital."

"We're still kicking it," you grinned. "But we should... probably record a vlog, huh, Mark?" you looked to him and he sighed.

"Yeah. Gotta tell everyone that we won't be making it to PAX. I'll record a vlog for our channels and you can phone the con, if you want."

"Got it." you shuffled slowly off the bed and kissed Mark's cheek. "I was really looking forward to PAX."

"Yeah, me too." Mark groaned as he sat up. "But we're alive. That's what matters." he caught your hand in his and you looked at him. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," you replied, putting your hand on top of his. Mark's brown eyes met yours and he managed a smile. "Come on. Let's just focus on recovering after we break the news, yeah? Our fans will understand."


End file.
